undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
MY Life For You/Issue 11
Issue 11 of MY Life For You by Hellfire36o No Home To Return Aaron was lying on his bed, just staring at the ceiling. He looked like a mess. He had bags under his eyes, his hair was all messed up, and he bit his lip so much that the skin started to peel off. That moment truly traumatized him. He killed his own mother, though the better way to look at it was that it wasn't actually his mother. That's what Kim kept telling Aaron. But it seemed that those words just never got to him. He remembers everything bit by bit. How heavy the gun was, where exactly the bullet shot at, and how Judy held on to him as he cried. It was a horrible day. Two people realized that there parents were dead, that alone takes a major blow to the group, something like this would take time to heal. However, time was not a luxury that they had, and Aaron knew this. He got up off his bed, went to his closest, and grabbed a towel. He exited his room and went to the bathroom. The door was locked, so he knocked. Aaron: voice Is anyone in here? Judy opens the door, she looked just as worse as Aaron. Judy: Sorry did you need use the bathroom? Aaron: If you need to use it then it's fine, I was just going to take a shower. What were you doing in there anyways? Judy: Oh. I, uh.... I had to throw up. Sorry that I did it in your bathroom. Aaron: It's fine, after seeing the things that we both gone through, something like that should be a normal thing. Judy tries to break a smile, but couldn't. She walks pass Aaron, and goes inside a bedroom. Aaron enters the bathroom and closes the door. He turns on the shower, starts to get undressed, and gets into the shower. Aaron always loved hot showers. The water just felt good, and it made him feel refreshed. But this time, the hotness of the water did not refresh him. All he felt was the sting of the hot water just hitting his body. He just stood there, not grabbing a shampoo or body wash, but just stood. Actually, it was a bad thing that Aaron was in the shower. All of the water drops hitting Aaron reminded him of that it was raining when he shot his mom. He couldn't take it anymore and got out. He grabbed his towel and dried himself. Aaron exited the bathroom and went back to his room. He grabbed a few clean clothes, put them on and walked out. He looked downstairs and saw Kim and Chad sleeping on the couch together. Trevor was also sleeping on the other couch that was in the living room. The weapons were piled up on the floor. Aaron walks down the stairs and into the kitchen. There he saw Susan sitting on a dining table, sipping on a cup of tea. Susan: Hello Aaron, how are you feeling? Aaron: I can't say that I am feeling better. What time is it? Susan: at her phone It's 7:20 a.m. Aaron: *sigh* we need to get going soon. Susan: I don't think you or Judy are in the condition of moving around so soon. You both just experienced something that could greatly damage you mentally. Feeling something this is and going out in a world like that is only going make it worse. Aaron: Yeah? How would you know? Susan: Because I know how you feel. I may not feel as much pain as you are now, but I can take a guess of how worse it is. I lost my parents too Aaron. I was in the car with them, when they died, I saw the things that no son or daughter should ever see. I know that feeling too Aaron. Like you, I was depressed. I tried to go to school to get the thoughts out of my head, but it would not work Aaron. No matter how hard you try, the thought of your parents dying never goes away. Trying to go out there like this is suicide, for you and Judy. Aaron: ... Kim's parents are still out there. We have no time to sulk on things like this. We need to keep moving. Aaron gets up and exits the kitchen. Susan clenched her fist, and took a sip of her tea. Aaron goes to the couches and wakes everyone up. Kim and Chad slowly get up, but Trevor was still sleeping. Chad: What the hell man, is something wrong? Aaron: We need to go. Kim: What, but why? Aaron: We can't stall anymore time here, we came here looking for our parents. We know what happened with Judy's parents and my mom, we now go look for Kim's parents. Get your things ready and we'll leave. Chad: We're leaving so soon? We're still tired. Kim: Yeah, Aaron lets stay here for another hour. Aaron: You want to go find your parents or not? Kim: I do, bu- Aaron: no buts. Pack up. Aaron goes upstairs. Chad and Kim look at each other. Kim looked worried about Aaron, as if he was changing. It was like Aaron was loosing himself. He would not have argued with Kim about leaving so soon. He would have listened,and agreed to what the group should do, but this was not the case. It seemed like he's a man on a mission, and doing whatever to accomplish it. Chad got up and started to get things together. Chad: Hey Kim, you mind going into the kitchen and grabbing something to eat while I pack? Kim: Yeah, sure. Kim walks into the kitchen. Chad notices that Trevor was still sleeping. Chad: Trevor's head Hey, get up man. We're about to leave. Judy heard knocking on the door, and opens it only to find Aaron. Judy: Yeah? Aaron: Get ready, we're about to leave soon. Judy: What? now? Aaron: Yeah, now. Judy: But can't we stay a little longer? Aaron: No, we're going to leave now. Judy: Aaron, what's wrong? Aaron: Nothing's wrong. Judy: No, something is wrong. You seem different Aaron. The way your talking to me, and the way your demanding this does not seem like you. Aaron: You know what I am going through. Judy: I know, but that doesn't mean that it has to change you. I am not letting this change me, I am embracing to remind myself of the world that we are living in, and how cruel it can be. Aaron:.... Just get ready soon. Aaron walks off and goes into his room. Judy, a saddened face, looks at Aaron as he walked off, and she too entered her room. Aaron closed his door and lays on the bed. He starts to think about the things that he should bring with him. Some clothes... that's it? Aaron could not even think about one more thing to bring. So he got up to pack some of his clothes. He then looked around the room for something else to bring. He see's the necklace that Kim gave him when they were young. Though the necklace hardly bares anything anymore, but he takes it anyways and puts it in his pocket, then walks out his door. Chad, Trevor, Susan, and Kim were ready to leave. They were not wearing their coats since the rain had stopped. Aaron walks down. Aaron: Everything ready? Chad: Yeah, we got everything. Judy walks out of her room and goes down stairs. Aaron looks at her but didn't say a single word. Aaron: Alright, lets get going. Everyone grabs a bag and exits the house. Aaron was the last one in the house. He looked at everything that was inside. It all disgusted him. Every single thing was something that reminded of his mom. He wanted to get rid of it, he no longer wanted to remember such memories. He grabs a lighter that was sitting on the table and then lit it. He tossed it on the floor, and the carpet caught on fire. Aaron exited the house. Trevor: Geez, what took you so long. Aaron did not say anything, all he did was turn around to face his house. Susan starts to see a fire in the house. Susan: Aaron, there is a fire in your house! Aaron: I know. Kim: Wait, then you set your own house on fire? Aaron: Yes, I cannot bare to see the things are in my house. So I burned it to burn of all memories I had with my mom in this house. Kim: What Aaron, now you don't have a home. Aaron: Home? We don't own homes anymore. This world blocked us from all of our possessions. Since this thing started we never had a home to return too. Aaron walks off to the street, as everyone continued to watch the fire blaze through the house, and watch it crumble to the ground. Category:Uncategorized